The invention is based on an instrument for measuring a torque carried through a rotatable machine element, by means of first and second parts. The second part is joined to the machine element at an axial and/or radial distance, the first part being secured to the second part by use of a plurality of fork-like elements or levers by which the first and second parts rotate relative to one another upon the passage of a torque through the machine element; the relative circumferential rotation between these first and second parts is translated by means of the plurality of fork-like elements, distributed over the circumference, into an amplified axial motion of a transducer ring, and this axial motion is measured as a standard for the transmitted torque by providing that the levers are forklike in embodiment and are articulated with their two tines to one or the other rotatable part, while contrarily the shank of the fork is articulated on the transducer ring.
A measuring instrument of this kind is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 37 08 103, FIGS. 14-16 which have been included herein in FIGS. 4-6. It is distinguished by high measuring accuracy and reliability.
The forklike lever is made either by milling it out of a solid metal block or by means of individual spring steel elements that are joined at their ends to connection parts, so that they can be screwed to the first and second parts rotating relative to one another and to the transducer ring.